


in my blood

by bashfulcreature



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Liam is completely shaken up, M/M, Pining, Vampires, it's cute though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulcreature/pseuds/bashfulcreature
Summary: “Theo, come with me, we have to go,” Liam says; there’s blood everywhere - on his clothes, on his face, in his hair. It’s Theo’s blood, and his maybe, the smell pungent and overwhelming.“No!” Theo snarls, fangs out, claws out. They’re surrounded by vampires, teeth and eyes gleaming in the moonlight, and there’s no way just the two of them will defeat all of them.“Come on, asshole! I can’t let you die!” Liam screams.





	in my blood

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome! i don't know if this is going to have more chapters, i think it probably depends on whether you guys like it? it's just a cute(ish) thing that i wrote last night lmao but i can definitely turn it into an actual story if people are interested! let me know!

“Theo, come with me, we have to go,” Liam says; there’s blood everywhere - on his clothes, on his face, in his hair. It’s Theo’s blood, and his maybe, the smell pungent and overwhelming.

  
“No!” Theo snarls, fangs out, claws out. They’re surrounded by vampires, teeth and eyes gleaming in the moonlight, and there’s no way just the two of them will defeat all of them.

  
“Come on, asshole! I can’t let you die!” Liam screams, and with a surge of energy he grabs Theo’s arm and starts running, ignoring the pain in his wrists and his legs and Theo’s loud protests. He just has to run, it’s all he can do - he has to protect Theo, keep him alive, keep him safe. He’s failed already and he knows it, Theo is badly injured, bleeding all over the forest floor, struggling to keep up.

  
They run for ten minutes, or maybe an hour, and then Liam finally stops. He collapses on the ground, in front of the abandoned Hale house, and faints.

  
“.....iam? Liam, can you hear me?”

  
“Yes,” Liam wants to say, but instead he just coughs, and gasps. He can’t move, everything hurts, just breathing is hard, but then suddenly it’s not. The pain floats away, there is a warm hand on his cheek, pressing, fingers digging into the side of his face.

  
“Liam, please, say something,” a voice says, soft, almost inaudible. Liam wouldn’t have heard it if the rest of the wasn’t so eerily quiet. No cars, no birds, no people, just the voice - it’s Theo’s voice, Liam thinks, and Theo’s hand on his face.

  
“Theo,” he breathes, and he hears him gasp softly. Something wet falls onto his face, and finally, Liam opens his eyes. Just barely, vision blurry, like he’s crying but he can’t really feel anything. Theo’s face is right there, so close, cheeks wet with tears and mud and blood. There is nothing else, just his face, peering above him; everything else is dark. It’s night time. Slowly, Liam starts to remember - the vampires, Theo, injured, running away. The Hale house. They’re inside now, that’s why it’s so dark, Theo must have moved him.

  
“Are you okay?” Liam asks. He can’t really sit up, too weak at the moment. Theo nods and wipes his face. The tears and mud are wiped away but the blood remains, already dry and a little crusty.

  
“Do you remember what happened?” Theo asks and it’s Liam’s turn to nod. He takes a deep breath and forces himself to sit up, groaning when the bones in his back crack. He has a pounding headache now that Theo’s hand isn’t on his cheek anymore.

  
“You’re bleeding, you were bleeding-” Liam starts to panic, reaching towards Theo to take his pain away.

  
“I’m okay,” Theo says simply. He takes Liam’s hand and squeezes it reassuringly. “We’re okay. We’re alive.”

  
They stay there for a while, sitting in the silent house. Theo doesn’t let go of Liam’s hand.

 

“We should go,” he says after a minute or an eternity of silence. “Home.”

  
Liam nods. He’s not sure he can manage it.

  
“I called Scott. They’re waiting outside.”

  
Theo helps Liam stand up, holds him as they walk outside. Stiles’ jeep is there, him and Scott sat on the hood of the car.

  
“Hey,” Scott says, “Are you okay buddy?”

  
Liam nods, leaning into Scott’s open arms. Scott holds him tight; hugs him like he thought Liam was dead.

  
“Let’s get you home,” Stiles says. For once, he doesn’t have a snarky comment. He just pats Theo on the back, whispers something to him that Liam doesn’t bother to listen. He’s too fucking exhausted.

 

\---

 

Twenty minutes later, Liam is collapsed in a hot bath, stripped down to his underwear. Theo is on his knees next to the tub, washing the dirt and blood of his back. He’s being incredibly patient and gentle, so different than usual.

 

Liam sighs. Every time he closes his eyes, visions of Theo lying dead, alone in the middle of the forest, flash before his eyes. If only he’d been stronger, smarter, he could have avoided that encounter with the vampires.

 

“You could have died,” he whispers. The sponge on his back stills, then drops into the water. Theo sits down.

 

“But I didn’t, Liam.” Theo sounds exhausted, and Liam only then notices the shadows in his eyes. Maybe he’s picturing Liam lying dead in the forest. “You protected me.”

 

“I could have done more,” Liam breathes, barely audible. Theo is pretending that he’s okay, that he’s strong, but Liam can tell that he’s hurting, physically and emotionally, and it breaks his fucking heart.

 

“Liam. You did your best, you saved me. I would be dead if you hadn’t been there.” His voice is soft, and Liam sighs. Theo’s hand raises and grazes his cheek, gently, almost shyly, and Liam can only lean into it. They’re rarely soft like this, affectionate, but tonight, Liam needs it, and Theo needs it too.

 

“Let’s get you in bed, yeah?” Theo says. So he helps Liam’s aching body out of the bath, tucks him in bed, presses a kiss to his forehead. He’s about to turn away when Liam reaches out to him, grasping his wrist.

 

“Stay. Please. I need- I need you here.” He says. Theo nods. He pushes the covers back, wincing when Liam tries to burrow in the warmth a little longer, and suddenly they’re lying there together, in the dark.

 

“Good night.” Liam whispers. Theo is already asleep. “I love you.”


End file.
